


Pink's First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cave sex, F/F, Gentle Sex, NSFW, Orgasms, Rut, heat - Freeform, mating cycle, pink cries during and after sex and no one can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After worrying about Jasper, Pink sets out to find Jasper to see where she is and if she's okay. Jasper is okay, of course, but there's something that's off with her... and eventually, Pink figures out that Jasper is in rut. Maybe this is her chance to get closer to the brute.
Relationships: Jasper/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper/Pink Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper/Volleyball (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Pink's First Time

Ever since Jasper had stayed at the temple for a night, Pink couldn’t stop admiring her every single day. Though weeks had passed while Jasper came and went as she pleased, Pink couldn’t help but look happy whenever Jasper visited. Sometimes, she wanted to visit the other, even if she didn’t know where she lived… but stars, she felt so… odd when it came to Jasper. 

It felt like the brute was perfect all over! The way her golden eyes glittered in the light was absolutely stunning, always able to make her stare into them forever. Her hair was soft and easy to braid-- Pink’s favourite thing to do was braid it or just even play with it. Jasper’s skin wasn’t rough. It was smooth like silk, comforting to feel, and rather… soft. However, her paws were rough. The pads were calloused. Sometimes, Pink adored sitting down and rubbing lotion on her paws to make them soft and smoother. Over the few weeks the brute visited, her paw pads were softer each day she felt them.

However, today was one of those days that Jasper didn’t visit. But the next day, she didn’t visit either… and the day after that? She still hadn’t showed up.

Pink seemed to be quite worried. Jasper wasn’t around anywhere! As she paced around the temple thinking about where to search, she had eventually went toward Pearl for help. No one else but Pearl would understand her. 

“... Pearl? Ah- I know you’re busy folding clothes but… do you know where Jasper lives? She hasn’t been around for a while and i’m quite… worried about her.”

Her cyan gaze focused on the pale pearl before she raised a brow. Pearl placed a shirt into the drawer before folding up another one.

“Why would you be worried about her? You know she’s just playing with you.”

“I don’t care. I want to know where she is, Pearl. Can you please tell me?”

“... come with me, Volleyball,” Pearl sighed and with that, she decided to head downstairs. As she made sure Pink was following her, she led her toward the kitchen. Pearl retrieved two walkie-talkies, putting them on the same station. She gave one to Pink and kept the other for herself.

“Jasper is far out of Little Homeworld. She’s in the woods. When you see the lack of trees, you’ll know where she is. Be careful out there. If there’s danger, call for me- and watch where you’re walking! There’s lots of snow outside and you could easily-”

Practically as soon as she got the walkie-talkie, she stored it in her gem and waved to Pearl. Then she smiled and cooed, “thank you,” before hastily leaving.

. . .

Pink had been trotting through the woods for what felt like forever. She was freezing and the snow wasn’t too welcoming on her feet. However, she was sure to arrive to her destination when she noticed the lack of trees in the distance. Then she saw it. As soon as she stepped out of the woods, she was in a vast land. The first thing that caught her attention was the cave in front of her. Was that where Jasper resided?

As she stared, she nervously frowned. She kept her hands close to herself as she slowly stepped toward the cave. Despite the strange scent in the air, she stepped closer and tried to peer into the cave to see what was going on. Was someone in there? Or rather… something?

Pink felt her heart skip a beat when she moved the fabric away from the entrance of the cave and saw Jasper laying where she was. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the strong scent in the cave. Instead, she stepped toward the brute and tapped her shoulder.

“Jasper? Jasper… are you okay?”

Jasper lowly growled and when she felt the touch, she had sat up. She had been trying to rest but when the other disturbed her, she couldn’t help but look bitter. That was until she realized who it was, causing her face to immediately darken in colour.

Pink. The gem who had been admiring her for weeks on end.

“Pink-” she rasped, sitting up and shaking herself off. Then she bit her lip. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you. You weren’t visiting for a while… are you okay? Are you… hurt?” she asked, leaning over the quartz and trying to see if she was okay.

Jasper covered her body, placing a paw between her legs. She didn’t want the other to see what was going on. Therefore, she cautiously growled, trying to usher the other away.

“I’m fine. I’m just… I… I’m tired. So that’s why i’m here. I’m resting,” Jasper tried to explain.

“Are you sure? Something is off. You can tell me, you know. I won’t tell anyone. I promise, Jasper.”

Jasper shakily groaned and she bit her lip. Now was the only time to relieve her frustrations with another gem and enjoy the sound of another moaning. Therefore, she slightly turned around toward the other.

“You swear you won’t tell?”

“I swear. I’m here to help you. I’m worried about you.”

Jasper took a deep breath before she completely turned around. Sprawling her legs open, she revealed her girth. Her tentacle was writhing around impatiently, flickering and twitching about. She seemed rather ashamed of showing herself off in front of another gem. Then she shakily groaned, “my hormones are all out of control and i’m in rut.”

Pink couldn’t help but stare. The first thing that popped into her mind was that Jasper was perfect /everywhere/. Then her second thought? She wanted to touch it. Was she allowed to? All she had to do was ask.

“... do you need.. help?” 

“Please,” Jasper winced. As she laid back, she let the other do whatever she wanted. As long as it meant she would feel something else other than her own paws. “I’ve been trying so hard to cum but I can’t. Please..” she rasped. All she needed was to do was have an orgasm… and then she would be fine. But achieving that goal? It was too much.

Pink nodded. She didn’t know what to do at first. Her gaze focused on Jasper’s wiggly cock and then she reached forward. As a soft hand touched the other’s girth, she softly squeezed it. Then she slowly began to stroke it, admiring how soaked the other was. What had she been doing to get this wet, yet not to have an orgasm?

In response to the touches, Jasper couldn’t help but tense a bit, shakily groaning and gritting her teeth. She tried to relax, laying back though her hips were shaky and her paws were sweaty. She had the urge to thrust but she had to stay still. She couldn’t embarrass herself in front of Pink.

However, the smaller gem was much older than Jasper and knew more than her. Even with heat and rut cycles.

“Don’t hold back, Jasper… you might hurt yourself. If you need to get your frustrations out, you know i’m here,” she gently spoke, leaning forward to softly lick the tip of the slimy cock. Her nose gently twitched at the taste before she licked yet again. There was even a tangy taste to the other- why was she perfect everywhere?!

“Are you saying-”

“I’m saying you can have sex with me.. I just… don’t want a brood. Please be gentle with me..” the pearl gently cooed as she looked at Jasper, watching her sit up. A nervous smile crept onto her face and she began to undress herself for the other. “I admire you… and I want to help you. But I don’t want to be pregnant… and I want the both of us to have fun. So please be gentle with me. This is gonna be my first time.. as surprising as it sounds, it really is… and i’m quite pleased to have you as my first gem,” she softly spoke.

Jasper only felt her face burn hotter as she watched the pearl take off her clothes. She took off everything except her socks which was quite… cute. Nonetheless, she bit her lip and examined the small form of the other, her cock firmly twitching to notify her that it wanted attention. Jasper harshly swallowed before she nodded. Taking off the rest of her clothes, she hovered over the pearl who had laid in the grassy nest of the cave.

As Pink kept staring toward Jasper, she lightly spread her legs. Then she let out a shaky whimper when she felt Jasper’s large paws grip at her small hips. Pink shifted around to get herself comfortable, gasping when she felt Jasper’s tentacle prod at her warm slit.

“Aah.. ah… stars- please… please be careful… you’re huge..” Pink winced delightfully. Jasper had barely even pushed in and Pink seemed to be at her limit already! But she was determined she could help the other. As she was about to say something, she felt the other push into her even further which caused her to squeeze Jasper’s paws and raise up her hips. Clenching lightly around the length, she winced softly. Especially when she felt more fill her hot core. “Myaaa- Jasper- careful!” she shakily scolded.

The brute was too excited to keep herself calm and collected. There was no stopping her now.

“Sorry… sorry,” she shakily rumbled. Despite taking the moment to adjust for a moment, she seemed to be trying to push more and more into the little gem.

Pink whimpered with pleasure, tilting her head back and pressing into the nest of grass. When she felt herself filled to the brim with orange cock, she couldn’t help but clench around it shortly after. It felt amazing and there was barely anything that went on! But she was soaked and lightly squirted against the slimy cock inside of her. She was completely soaked, just like Jasper, but wasn’t giving up without the other having pleasure herself.

“Are you doing okay?” Jasper shakily grunted. “You’re… tight..”

“I’m doing perfect.. I’m just a little overwhelmed. I’ll be okay. I’m.. i’m adjusting,” Pink breathily cooed, shivering as she felt Jasper squeeze her hips, “you can keep going..”

“You’re sure, right?”

“I’m positive.. like I said, just please be gentle..” she begged softly.

Jasper nodded and finally, the brute began to thrust into the smaller gem beneath her.

Feeling the bliss shoot through her body, Pink’s gemstone glowed in response with her emotions. Her eye squeezed shut and her mouth remained agape as she let out a vocal range of moans for the quartz. She was in absolute bliss feeling the other thrust into her, giving her what she wanted and what she absolutely desired. Pink arched her back and pressed her hips against Jasper, crying out for the other. “Jasper- oh stars- please.. please- it feels so good… it feels great- stars- oh my stars!”

Her thighs had clenched already and she had let out her orgasm, gushing against Jasper who was still greedily pumping into her. Even if she was still being fucked, she didn’t care. Pink wanted more- it felt great- she loved it and she wanted more. “Please- give me more! Jasper- Jasper- JASPER!”

Jasper didn’t think it was possible for a gem to be so loud. Hearing someone so soft and quiet be so noisy and loud was a turn on, definitely. Not only that but it made her feel more energized and confident, causing her to grin. As the brute pushed into the little pearl, she picked up her pace and arched her back. Her hips kept rutting into the other, causing her to groan with pleasure. The brute leaned closer toward Pink, embracing her into a rough kiss.

As the pearl widened her eye, she couldn’t help but whimper greedily. Moving her hands away from Jasper’s paws on her hips, she instead used them to caress the quartz’s face. Her small hands pulled the brute closer, causing her to whimper needily. She pressed into the kiss rather deeply before she pulled back to catch her breath, moaning out the other’s name yet again. “Oh my stars… it feels so good. You’re able to be so… so soft… I.. I love it,” she panted happily.

Jasper grunted in response and she grinned, leaning into Pink’s hands. “I know,” she rasped.

The brute kept thrusting her hips as she began to near her climax. She pulled her knot out of Pink, making sure it didn’t dare enter her again; it was beginning to swell after all. Even if she was in the prime of her climax, she was bound to acknowledge the other’s wishes. As her hips thrust into the other for a bit longer, she eventually pulled out when she was finally close to her climax.

Her load had sprayed onto Pink’s belly just in time, coating the smaller gem in a pool of warm quartz cum. Jasper didn’t hesitate to reach down to stroke herself, milking out the rest of what needed to get out. As she let her fluids drip onto the pink gem, she heard a pleasured cry beneath her, provoking another orgasm out of Pink.

As Jasper looked down, she noticed there were tears in the corner of Pink’s eye. Alerted and alarmed, she was about to say something before noticing how the other was smiling shakily.

“Pink-”

“Jasper… thank you,” she sniffed, rubbing her face gently.

The large gem leaned forward, looking rather concerned. She checked the smaller gem over for wounds but there was nothing. Just a pool of cum was beneath the two; mostly of Pink’s fluids however. As Jasper furrowed her brow, she bit her lip.

“You’re okay, right?”

“Yes… I’m.. I haven’t felt better..” she shakily hummed. “Thank you so much.. I loved that..”

“Was it really that good?” Jasper rasped, picking up the other and placing her in a cleaner and much more dry patch of grass of the cave.

“It was… i’m in a little bit of a mess but that’s okay,” she breathily giggled.

Pink remained laying where she was, her hands gently laid against her chest. Despite getting a bit of Jasper’s cum on her hands, she didn’t care. She could bathe later and hopefully, when she did, it would be with Jasper. The one gem she admired… and the first gem she had sex with.


End file.
